


Always Yours

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mornings, Next-Gen, Pets, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne and Lysander have a typical morning together. This is just plain fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if I orphaned this work or just deleted it but I am reposting it to my account.
> 
> If you liked this fic add me here and we can talk about it or you know just talk anyway
> 
>  
> 
> [wendydarlingfics](http://wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com/)

Roxanne made a face as she drank the red berry and cedar coffee, "Oh bloody hell that is horrible," she said as she coughed, clearly disgusted as she shook her head. What was her mother thinking by giving her that coffee flavor for Christmas.

Hearing the sound of pitter patter on the hardwood floor in her house she turned and smiled seeing her dog coming down the hallway. Picking him up she rubbed his fur softly, "Hello my baby," she said as she kissed his head. "Did his snoring get to you as well?" Roxanne asked as she referred to her fiancee Lysander. They had been together since their third year in Hogwarts. They had both been assigned to Ravenclaw.

"I think my snoring did wake him," Lysander muttered as he walked into the kitchen where Roxanne was. She was holding and showing affection to that dreadful dog of hers. He figured he must have been out of his mind when he said she could even get that thing. He and the dog did not get along at all. "I woke my self up snoring," he chuckled as he walked over to the coffee pot. Grabbing one of the mugs he poured himself some coffee.

Roxanne heard him say he had woken his own self up and she chuckled as well, "That would be just like you babe," she said as she put her dog down and watched Lysander pour his cup of coffee. She had no intentions of telling him that the coffee was dreadfully horrible. "Have work today?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Lysander had decided that unlike her who worked in the Ministry that he wanted a regular muggle job. He had taken a job with a local muggle police department.

Lysander nodded, "I have work today," he said as he sat down at the table and smiled taking a sip of his coffee. As soon as he took a sip the coffee that had been in his mouth came flying out of it. "What in the bloody hell is that flavor?" he asked as he made a face and groaned. He had never tasted anything more foul than that.

Giggling at his face Roxanne tried to compose herself, so she could tell him, "Red berry and cedar," she said before laughing again. "Mum gave it to me for Christmas," she said as she shrugged.

"Your mum has rather poor taste in coffee flavor choices then," Lysander muttered as he stood up and went to the sink with his mug. Pouring out the coffee in it he sighed, "And please stop laughing babe."

Roxanne heard the last thing he said and she nodded though his back was to her, "I'll try hon," she said as she stood up and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's just, your face was too funny," she said kissing his cheek. She liked that after all these years she still loved him as much as she did during their third year. That every day she found new ways to fall in love with Lysander. Or well her Lys as she lovingly called him.

"I bet it was funny," Lysander said a smile creeping on his face as she kissed his cheek. Letting his hands go down to rest on her own he smiled. He had been in love with Roxanne ever since their third year and he hoped that would never change, "I love you babe," he said as he turned his head ever so slightly and looked at her. "I am yours now."

"You've always been mine," Roxanne said as she looked into his eyes before pecking him gently on the lips. "Just like I have always been yours."


End file.
